Love To Death
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Bella's keeping a secret from Charlie. They've been lovers for 5 years. What will Charlie say? Why is Edward part of the secret? What is going on?


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CharliePOV**

Bella moved up and down above me. I grabbed her hips and grunted. She was so tight. She played with her tits. Fuck yes! I rubbed her clit.

"Cum for me, baby!" I yelled.

"CHARLIE!" Bella screamed.

My sperm squirted in her. Bella cummed really hard this time. She fell on top of me. Man! She was so fucking good. And she's only 17. Which means that she'll be leaving to college in a week. Bella got off of me. She snuggled into my side. I kissed the top of her head. I've been fucking my daughter for 5 years already. No one knows about us. Bella and I are lovers. I know I shouldn't be doing this but it felt so good to have someone suck my cock. The door bell rung. We got up and made ourselves look presentable. We walked up to the door. Bella opened the door to reveal Edward Cullen. Who's also know as Forks Biggest Man Whore. He smiled at her. What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey Edward!" Bella greeted.

"Hey Bella." Edward said back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget we're married?"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Dad, its for a class. The teacher married us. I just remembered that Edward has to live with us for a month."

"A MONTH?"

"Sir, I know you're not happy about this but I will respect Bella. I won't do anything to her."

"Good."

Bella shot me a look. Damn it! Why did her fucking teacher have to make this fucking project? Now I can't fuck Bella for a month. I ushered Edward in. He had a duffle with him. He kept looking at Bella. She was blushing for some reason. What the hell? Is something going on between them?

"I'm going to show Edward my room. We'll be down in a few." Bella said.

"Ok. Be safe." I said.

They ran upstairs. I quietly followed. Bella didn't close her door fully. The door was about a crack open. Bella was glaring at Edward. He just smirked at her. What was going on? Were they in a relationship? Is that why she's been distant?

"Bella, I caught you and your dad in the act. And don't deny it." Edward said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bella said while walking towards her dresser but was stopped by Edward.

"I wonder what Alice would think when she hears that you're screwing your own father."

Oh my god! How the hell did he find out? Bella looked away from him. Who does this fucker think he is? Blackmailing my daughter. I was about to walk in when Bella slapped Edward on the cheek. He looked at her in shock. She walked towards the door but he stopped her again. She fell on her knees crying. He hugged her.

"Can you tell me why your having sex with Charlie?"

"I really don't know. Charlie raped me when I was 12. He was drunk at the time. He caught me in the shower when I was 13. We couldn't resist the lust between us and we had to do what we wanted. I tried to stop but he's too hard to resist."

"I think I know why."

Bella looked at Edward who was also on his knees. "What do you mean?"

Edward touched her cheek. "You've never been interested in guys before. Charlie was your first time. Which made you think that he's the only one for you. Bella, its wrong to be in a sexual relationship with your father. We need to get you away from Charlie. He's a bad influence on you. This can't keep going on."

"But Edward, Charlie will think its your fault that everyone will know. My mom will hate me. People will call me a slut. I don't think I can take that."

"People won't. My family also know about this."

"You mean ALICE KNOWS?"

Edward nodded. Bella went back to crying. He hugged her to his chest. Who the fuck does he think he is? He won't take Bella away from me. He lifted her chin up. They looked at each other. Bella leaned up and kissed Edward. WHAT THE FUCK! He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. She moaned. I realized that his dick was hard. I can't believe this. How could she does this to me?

"Bella, I'm going to make you feel much better. You need to feel how much better someone is." Edward said.

"Edward...mmm...oh!" Bella moaned.

I barged in. They looked up at me in surprise. Bella got off of Edward. He stood up. I went up to him and punched him in the face. I was about to kick him when she grabbed my arm.

"Let go, Bella!" I spat.

"No! Leave him alone!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm pregnant with his child."

I froze. So did Edward. Pregnant with his child? H-How is that possible? I turned to look at her. Her eyes were showing the truth. I clenched my fists. She fucking cheated on me! I grabbed a fistful of her hair. Bella screamed in pain.

"How the FUCK are you pregnant with his child?"

"Edward and I've been dating for 2 years. He found out about us and demanded me to stop. I told him that I've stopped since I met him."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WE'VE BEEN FUCKING FOR 2 YEARS ALREADY!"

"That wasn't me. That was Sue. What we did today, I didn't want to. But since I'm pregnant, my hormones took over me. Edward wanted me to leave here. And I agreed with him."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

I ran to him but felt pain shoot threw my leg. I fell to the ground with a cry. I looked up to see Bella holding a gun. Edward wiped the blood off his lip. I soon realized who Edward was. He was Carlisle Cullen's son. The son of a mafia boss. My daughter was pregnant with his child.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I didn't like my wife getting fucked by her father. I gave her two choices. Lose me or kill you. Of course she chose me. We've been thinking of a plan to end this. Bella isn't really pregnant. She already gave birth to our daughter Renesmee last year. Today is your last day to live. Hope you go to hell." Edward explained.

"Bella, please tell me this isn't true."

"It is, Charlie. Everything Edward just said is the truth. We do have a daughter named Renesmee. I am married to him. Yes I did choose him over you. And we will kill you." Bella said.

"You fucking bitch!"

"That's what Renee said when I killed her and Phil."

My eyes widened. Bella pointed the gun to my head. Then everything became black.

**

* * *

**

BellaPOV

I smirked. Edward pulled my head back and crushed his lips to mine. I moaned. He pulled me back to his chest. I felt how hard he was getting. I broke the kiss and turned around. Edward smiled at me.

"We should head back. The cops will be here in a few." I said.

"Not if we burn the house down." Edward suggested.

"Sure. Let me pack the things I need."

"Hurry up, babe."

I grabbed what I needed. Edward finished with the gasoline. I lit a match. Edward leaned down to kiss me. I closed the gap then threw the match at the house. It bursted into flames.

"Let's go back home. I need to show my wife who's better in bed." Edward whispered against my lips.

"Then let's go. I hear sirens."

We ran to the car. He drove away as fast as he could. I'm so glad I killed Charlie. It was worth it.

* * *

**Did ya love it?**

**Did ya hate it?**

**Review if Edward was sexy**


End file.
